The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synhony Durango’.
‘Synhony Durango’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has yellow-orange ray floret color, large decorative type semi-double flowers, strong stems, good shelf life, dark green foliage, and about an 8 week flowering response time.
‘Synhony Durango’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yodurango’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,736. ‘Synhony Durango’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a field trial in Fort Myers, Fla. in February 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Yodurango’ has orange-bronze ray floret color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synhony Durango’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.